Lightning Strikes
by ChicagoChaingang
Summary: AU, high-school fic. Lily walks home one night, not knowing that she's being watched. Until her guardian makes himself known. Justin Gabriel/OC Rated T for implied sexual themes.
1. Perfect Halo

Lily walked through the rain alone, trying to keep her footing on the slick wet ground.  
The weight of her backpack made it hard though, and she tripped, dropping all of her things on the sidewalk.  
A pair of headlights blinded her as the car pulled up and stopped. Lily grew afraid and quickly pulled out her keys, wedging one between her fingers to defend herself.  
The door opened and an older boy stepped out, crouching to pick up some of her papers that had escaped.  
"You okay?"  
Lily nodded and took her things, looking down to avoid his gaze.  
"Thanks."  
The boy's eyebrows furrowed and he grabbed her hand to help her up.  
"Where do you live?"  
Lily grew suspicious.  
"Why?"  
He shrugged.  
"I just wanted to offer you a ride is all. You shouldn't be walking in the rain like this."  
"Thank you for the offer, but I think I can take it from here."  
"Please. You shouldn't be walking alone."  
"I'll be fine."  
He grabbed her wrist as she turned to walk away, his eyes pleading.  
"It's only a ride."  
Lily bit her lip, then shrugged and slid into the car, throwing her bag into the backseat.  
Her driver slid into the seat beside her, offering a smile.  
"I'm Justin."  
"Lily."  
"That's pretty. How far away do you live?"  
"Couple miles."  
Justin's eyes narrowed.  
"And you were going to walk alone, in the rain, for a couple of miles?"  
"Yeah."  
His protective instinct flared and he stared through the windshield, jaw clenched.  
"That would've been a mistake."  
Lily shrugged, realizing just how cold she was after a violent shiver came over her.  
He reached over and turned on the heater, filling the car with blissful warmth.  
"Thanks."  
Justin gave her a half-nod, his eyes still boring a hole through the windshield. Lily noticed his knuckles whiten and gently slid over, running her thumb across them.  
"You okay?"  
He pulled over and turned the car off, leaning his head on the steering wheel.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Hey, look at me. It's okay."  
"I've been watching you walk home every day. I, I know it's odd but I didn't want you getting hurt. And then..."  
She put a hand over his mouth and smiled.  
"You're rambling."  
Justin lowered his eyes and Lily wrapped her arms around him.  
"Thank you for looking out for me."  
"You're not mad at me?"  
"No. Why would I be?"  
"I was following you and you didn't know."  
"It's not like you were going to hurt me, right?"  
He shook his head.  
"I was trying to protect you. Some guys, they know where you live and... They were talking about kidnapping you and doing things... I didn't want you to get hurt. Didn't want them to take you and..."  
"Shhh. I'm not mad at you," she said quietly. "I'm glad you were following me."  
His hands clenched again and he growled.  
"I wanted to kill them."  
Lily laid her forehead on his and stared him in the eyes.  
"I know. But you don't have to worry about them, see? I'm here."  
Justin wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her to him as if he were afraid she'd disappear if he let her go.  
"Lily."  
She buried her face in his neck and smiled.  
"Justin."  
"I don't want you to leave. Ever. Stay here with me."  
"I wish I could. But I have to go home."  
He sighed and let her go, keeping one arm wrapped around her shoulders as they drove off.

Justin became a constant presence in her mind after that night. Lily only realized this when her father asked about her notebook.  
"Hey TigerLily?"  
"Yeah Daddy Evan?"  
"Who's Justin?"  
She froze, noticing now the spiral notebook in Evan's hand.  
"He's a friend of mine."  
"And he gave you a ride home?"  
"Yeah. He didn't think I should be walking by myself in the rain. Thought I would get sick."  
Evan raised an eyebrow.  
"That was awfully nice of him."  
"Yeah. Honestly Daddy, he's just a friend. Nothing to worry about."  
"Alright, baby girl."

Justin sat in the locker room, head down as he focused on icing his ankle. He barely took notice of his classmates.  
Until her name came up.  
"Yeah that Lily girl? Man... You have no idea how much I'd love to bang her."  
"You'd never talk to her again afterwards, Heath."  
"Yeah but so? I'd still have her. Think she's a virgin?"  
"I'm willing to bet money on it."  
Justin growled and stood up, walking out and wincing at the pain in his ankle.  
He needed to find her.

Lily walked through the hallway, desperately looking for a drinking fountain, but yelping as somebody pulled her into an empty closet.  
"Lemme go!"  
A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she froze.  
"Justin?"  
"I'm going to kill them."  
"Who?"  
"The boys. Every one of them."  
She put her hands on his face and pulled him down to look at her.  
"Justin, talk to me."  
"They were talking about you. Debating whether you were still innocent or not."  
Lily tensed and he hugged her tighter.  
"Mine. They won't hurt you. I promise."  
He could feel her shaking and he kissed her hair.  
"Lily... My sweet, delicate little Lily."  
"I'm scared," she whispered.  
"Don't be. I'll protect you."  
Lily buried her face in his shoulder.  
"Tell me you love me."  
"I love you, Lily."  
He lifted her chin up, wiping her eyes.  
"Don't cry..."  
She stretched up and he lowered his head, both having the same idea as they kissed in that dark closet, trying to hide from everyone but each other.  
Justin moved his lips to her neck and she shivered, eyes closing.  
"Justin..."  
"Angel..."  
"Drive me home tonight?"  
He let out a small growl and nipped at her skin.  
"Of course."  
With a small amount of effort, Lily opened her eyes and gently pushed him away.  
"I have to go."  
Justin sighed and she kissed his cheek.  
"Only a few hours to go," she whispered as she walked out.


	2. I Wanna See You

Lily awoke with a start as she heard something hit her window. She rubbed her eyes, groaning at the thought of getting out of bed.  
But she did so anyway, walking over to the window and preparing to yell at the person who ruined her sleep.  
"Do you know what time it is?"  
"2:30, Angel."  
Lily blinked and looked down, gaping at Justin.  
"What are you doing here?", she hissed. "My dads will kill you."  
"Can I come up?"  
Rolling her eyes, she lowered the small rope ladder she'd kept from her childhood and Justin climbed up, landing in her room with a small thump. He stood up, looking at her with such hollow eyes that Lily knew something was wrong.  
"Justin?"  
He coughed and winced as his ribs exploded with pain, a side effect of the beating he'd taken earlier from his father.  
"Help...me..."  
Her eyes widened as he passed out on the floor, and only when she turned the light on did she realize the reason he was here.  
"Oh my god... Daddy!"

Adrian woke with a start as his daughter screamed, bolting out of the room and running to her.  
"Lily! What happened?"  
She turned to him with tears pouring down her face, which made him confused.  
"Baby girl?"  
"Daddy... He's hurt. I don't know what to do."  
Adrian looked behind her to see a boy laying on the floor behind her, and his protective instinct took over.  
"Lily come here."  
"Daddy he needs help."  
"I know that. But I'm calling the police first."  
"No!"  
Evan appeared behind Adrian, rubbing his eyes.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Daddy Evan... Justin needs help."  
Evan pushed past his husband and crouched beside the boy, gently rolling him over.  
And Lily nearly got sick. There were bruises upon bruises, none of which were hid by the amount of blood covering Justin.  
"Oh god."  
Evan looked at her.  
"This is Justin?"  
Lily nodded, tears pouring down her face as Adrian hugged her.  
"We'll help him, baby. It's okay."  
A groan came from the floor and Lily sank to her knees, gently laying a hand on Justin's cheek.  
"Shh... It's okay. You're safe now, Justin. I'm here."  
"Lily..."  
"I'm right here."  
"Hurts... Everything hurts..."  
"Who did it?"  
"Dad."  
That was all he said before passing out again, but it was enough. Something sparked inside the girl and she closed her eyes, promising the both of them that she would get her revenge on the man who had hurt her Justin.  
"Lily?"  
"I'll take care of it, Daddy Adrian," she said as she gently petted Justin's hair.

Since that night, Justin had been staying with Lily and her parents. She'd told him in no uncertain terms that she would drag him back if he went to his father. But he understood how she felt, because it was exactly how he felt when he wasn't near her.  
And it had only gotten stronger, as one particular night proved to them both.  
Justin had been laying on the floor reading, while Lily stared at the ceiling in boredom.  
"I think I'll go for a walk."  
Justin's head turned toward her, eyebrow raised.  
"A walk?"  
"Yeah. You know, where you move your legs and follow a path?"  
He chuckled.  
"I know what a walk is, Angel."  
"I think I'll take one," she said as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and started to climb out the window.  
Justin jumped up and pulled her back into the room, pushing her gently towards the wall before locking the window shut.  
"Are you insane?", he growled at her. "You were just going to walk outside at night?"  
She bit her lip and her shoulders slumped.  
"I'm sorry. I'm just bored and I wanted to get some fresh air. I didn't mean to upset you."  
Justin's anger deflated at her words and he wrapped his arms around her.  
"I'm not upset, Lily. I just want to keep you safe, and I'm afraid I won't be able to do that. I'd die if something happened to you."  
Lily buried her face in his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry, Justin. Please don't be angry at me."  
"I'm not angry," he whispered. "It's alright, baby. I didn't mean to make you cry."  
She looked up at him and he kissed her, wiping her eyes with his thumb. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss, whining when he pulled away.  
"Hey!"  
Justin smiled.  
"All in time, Angel."  
Lily batted her eyes and looked at him innocently.  
"It's only a kiss."  
He gulped audibly as she wrapped her arms around his neck again.  
"L-Lily..."  
"Yes?"  
"D-don't."  
She brushed her lips across his neck and he growled.  
"Tease."  
"All's fair, baby."  
Justin smiled.  
"Got a point there."  
Lily pulled him down on the bed with her, curling up against his side.  
"Night."  
"Goodnight, Angel."


End file.
